le bonheur des un fait le malheur des autres
by hinamiru
Summary: je suis faible, insignifiante et idiote mais je l'aime et pour lui je ferais n'importe quoi...vraiment n'importe quoi" La pauvre va se sacrifier pour sauver un de SES êtres chers, avec elle, ELLE partira et la libération sera. POV Hinata


POV Hinata

Je suis Hinata hyuuga et j'ai enfin reussi à dévoiler mes sentiments à Naruto ! Et pourtant j'ai lu en lui qu'il ne me voyait pas autrement que son amie. Ca me fait mal mais je dois bien me l'avoué ! Naruto-kun ne m'aime pas et Sakura a commencait à avoir des sentiments pour lui, quand Sasuke-san est partit . Je sens de l'eau couler abondament sur mon visage, de....l'eau? Je passe ma main sur ma joue, puis je l'enlève et la contemple. Un sourire triste vient orner mon visage, tous les passants me regardent, ils doivent me trouver faible . Quand je sens quelqu'un me prendre la main , je le regarde et je ne vois rien d'autre que le nouveau membre de la team 7: Saï. Alors je séche mes larmes et lui fais un beau sourire peut-être que Naruto-kun m'aime un peu , je sens le courage monter en moi.

Mais lui je ne l'aime pas ! Surtout quand je sais que c'est à cause de lui que Sakura a prit conscience de l'amour qu'elle portait à Naruto-kun.

Flash-back :

j'étais devant la porte de la chambre de Tsunade, quand j'entendis un bout de conversation:

_Où est partit Naruto-kun ? Tu dois le savoir toi ?! Non!!!? lui dis-je en retirer violemment ma main remarquant que par sa faute Sakura va tout avouer à Naruto . Il ne me répondit pas directement mais je venais de remarquer qu'il me regardait avec pitié .

PITIE ?! Je fais si pitié que ça ?! Mon cœur se sert à vue d'œil et je me recroqueville sur moi-même . Les passants doivent prendre ça , pour une scène de ménage, c'est vrai que je suis pitoyable ! Quand je lui avouée tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, c'était quand je pensais que je mourrais en le protègent ,alors que je n'avais aucune chance. Voilà mon cœur se déchirent en pensant que c'est Sakura qui ma sauvé !! Elle aurait du me laisser pour morte si elle voulait me prendre Naruto-kun ! Et ce Saï qui se prend pour le marieur, je le hais aussi !!

_

Avec un élan d'espoir je m'élançais vers la porte de Konoha quand je sentis une main me prendre le bras . Je me retourne pour me plaindre mais je le vois , il a le regard voilé, Que me veut-il ?! Me dirent que c'est inutile ?! Je me débat pour qu'il me lâche le bras mais rien n'y fait, il ne voit même pas qu'il est en train de me casser mon avant-bras . Dans un dernier recours j'appuie sur mon bras et tire vers l'arrière , c'est à ce moment que je le vois déserrer volontairement sa main et je me sens tomber vers le sol, je suis en train de rêver là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal pour mériter ça ?! Je croise son regard pleins de mépris et ma tête cognent violemment contre la surface dur de la terre ; du sang giclent de ma bouche au moment du choc.

Je me relève en position assise et dans un réflexe essaye d'atténuer la douleur que j'ai au crâne en frottant de mes deux mains , j'ai même la tête qui tourne . Je relève cette-dernière pour revoir son maudit regard puis détourne les yeux et la je vois les passants horrifiés : surement par ce qui c'est passé! Connard !! pour qui il se prend ?! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça !!

Mes larmes coulent de nouveau , j'ai mal partout, j'ai vraiment mal mais je me relève -difficilement certes mais je me relève !-et le fixe puis détourne de nouveau mon regard , cette fois ci pour constater les dégâts de mon avant-bras : Un énorme hématome y prend place : de la taille de la main de ce con ! J'active mon byakugan pour analyser la partie interne et la je vois une distorsion de mon chakra et mon os fissurer, il a pourtant seulement utiliser son bras ?

Il m'humilie mais en plus de ça , il me brise mon bras : Merde ! Je suis encore trop faible !! je lui est fais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire , un peu plus chaque jours que je passe sur cette Terre. Père avait raison , je ne sert à rien mais en plus j'humilie ma famille.....ma famille ? Comment vont-ils ? La plupart d'entre eux sont mort, mais ressuscités d'après ce que j'ai vu. Je ferme mes yeux , j'ai mal ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je l'entend dire ça :

_ comme je ne ressent rien, je ne sais ce que ça fait d'être ignoré , mais j'ai vu en regardant Naruto essayer d'attirer l'attention de Sakura, que ça faisait très mal. Je suis désolé pour toi.............mais je préfère assister aux bonheur de mes deux coéquipiers..........plutôt que le tiens. Donc pardonne moi si tu souffre mais tant pis. Dit-il en souriant -d'un faux sourire évidemment- ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer le mal de l'héritière.

Elle baissa la tête les yeux exorbités, les larmes maintenant perler pour s'écraser aux creux de ses mains : qu'elle venait de placer en face de son visage , elle était mi-cambrer mi-debout.

Pour qui il se prend ?! Me répétais-je à moi-même. Jamais personne n'as souhaiter un jour mon bonheur !! mon visage se crispe, je dois vraiment être affreuse maintenant

_Mais c'est moi qui aime Naruto-kun depuis ma plus tendre enfance , c'est moi qui l'encourageait intérieurement, pendant que mademoiselle Haruno jouait les groupies avec Sasuke et le ridiculisait. C'est moi qui l'ai encourager durant l'examen des chuunins ! J'ai toujours étais là pour lui ! À l'admirer sans cesse! Alors qu'elle ne le prend que pour le remplaçant de Sasuke-san ! Puis elle releva totalement sa tête , le visage déterminer mais toujours crisper par la haine et l'incompréhension ET JE L'AIME PLUS QU'ELLE ALORS POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT D'ÊTRE HEUREUSE AVEC LUI ?!

Saï s'avança vers elle le visage neutre:

_ Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas. Pour être ensemble , il faut être deux et lui , il ne t'aime pas. Et il rajouta en agitant son bras comme pour faire du vent , Tu fais vraiment pitié , normal tu est pitoyable. Puis il reprit son regard menaçant : Et si tu l'aime vraiment tu devrais vouloir son bonheur à lui pas le tiens .

PAF !!

Le visage du nouveau membre de la team 7 se tourna violemment vers la gauche , sa joue droite passa du rouge au bleu voir violet. Hinata n'y était pas aller de main morte (et ouais c'est hina qui la giflé !! bravo !!)

La gifle était partit toute seule, je n'ai rien contrôler , je l'ai vraiment frappée de toute mais force , mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de mon corps tellement il battait fort .Mais il l'a bien chercher , avant je n'aurais jamais osée mais je le haïssait de plus en plus, même si je ne sens rien de mauvais en lui .Je vais lui rendre ses piques!!

_ Tu dis avoir pitié de moi ?!

Saï se remettait de sa super gifle et regardait maintenant Hinata qui allait surement exploser , d'un côté c'est ce qu'il voulait ! Cette fille était toujours renfermer et se détruisait de l'intérieur , il voulait seulement qu'elle s'extériorise , c'est pour ça qu'il la provoquer ; car elle devenait de plus en plus morose ,c'était un corps sans vie , une sorte de cadavre vivant , un corps sans âmes! Il voulait juste lui redonner l'envie de vivre en lui disant ses quatre vérités comme il l'avait lu dans un livre : jamais il ne se serait doutait que ça se retournerait contre lui ! Jamais en effet !

_Mais moi aussi j'ai pitié de toi !!! TOI QUI N'AS PAS DE REELS SENTIMENTS !! Tu n'est rien qu'un chiffon de poupée au main du nouvel Hokage !!! Un ANBU reconvertie en simple chuunin !!! Car oui seul les « ANBU de la Racine » sont dénué de sentiments, alors comment tu peux savoir ce qu'est l'amour ?!! Tu ne fais que lire des livres !! Mais sache une chose , gros con ! JAMAIS !! OUI AU GRAND JAMAIS TU NE CONNAITRA LES SENTIMENTS HUMAINS A TRAVERS LES LIVRES !!! parce-que.....parce-que des sentiments sa s'apprend au fil d'une vie.... je te plains d'avoir vécu comme un simple oiseau en cage..... Je te plains....vraiment.... DONC APPREND A VIVRE IDIOT !!

Ah je suis bête, je...je suis allez trop loin mais je me sens un peu mieux, désolé pour lui à son expression, il doit vraiment avoir était choqué, un sentiment de découvert pour toi! Je souris faiblement . Je me sens épier alors que mes larmes ne cesse de couler, je regarde de nouveau « le public »....je veux dire les passants et je vois l'impensable ! Je me mord férocement ma lèvre inférieur, le sang coule abondamment mais je m'en fiche , j'ai pas mal ! En tout cas pas à cette endroit ! je sers mes poings et mon regard se voile, ma mine s'assombrit je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Tandis que la foule avait affluer , tous les ninjas de ma promotion me regardait même : choqué puis compatissant ,Temari de Suna était là . HUMILEE !! je l'étais réellement!! voilà je m'enfuis de nouveau de toute mes forces , bousculant plusieurs personnes dont mon cousin.

Neji leva le bras pour la rattraper mais Tenten l'en dissuada rapidement. Elle avait des larmes aux coins des yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à couler , le Hyuuga les lui sécha à l'aide de son pouce et la prit dans ses bras, d'ailleurs pareil pour les autres filles, mère et enfant.

« je ne savais que des mots faisait si mal à entendre »une larme roula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser au sol pareil de l'autre côté, le jeune garçon posa une main sur sa joue. Et l'enleva pour la poster devant lui.

_ de l'eau ?

Il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule, il ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver , c'était Kiba Inuzuka de la team 8 avec son chien Akamaru.

_ Des larmes , déclara-t-il en le regardant, il comprit tout de suite qu'il ne comprenait pas , donc il reprit en fixant la direction où sa meilleur amie était partie en courant . Ce sont des larmes Saï, des larmes. Saï fit un pâle sourire et fixa lui aussi la même direction comme tous les autres, qui même après le départ de l'ange déchu ne bougèrent pas d'un poil !

L'orage commençait à gronder tandis que la pluie tardait à arriver et Hinata s'était enfin arrêter. Au bout de l'intersection pour aller au porte de Konoha, la jeune fille avait cessait de pleurer , mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas , c'est qu'elle ne tarderait pas à recommencer.

Je reprend mon souffle , Sai m'as dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver, ca y'est !! Je l'aperçoit enfin ! Il ne sourit pas , il n'as pas réussit mais c'est pas grave , il fait déjà tant d'effort . Je m'apprête à le rejoindre quand je vois une furie rose lui sautait au cou. Je fais un pas en arrière , je rêve ! Elle est arriver avant moi, la vie ne me gâte pas ! Mais tant pis je vais quand même le voir, m'en fiche qu'elle soit là ! Je m'avance en murmurant un « Na...Naruto-kun » à peine audible mais je me stoppe rapidement en voyant les lèvres de Sakura se posait sur les siennes, mes yeux s'écarquille tandis qu'un éclair s'abat non loin, accompagné d'un grondement sourd, la pluie tombe sur moi et ma honte. Quel conne !! je pars vomir derrière un arbre qui était -malheureusement pour lui- à côté de moi. J'ai mal , encore cette même douleur à la poitrine, mon cœur est-il de nouveau en train de se déchirer ? Je ne sais pas , je ne sais plus mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je suis détruite voir même morte. HiHiHi voilà que j'éclate de rire ! Suis-je devenue folle? Surement ! N'importe qui me verrais le clamerez haut et fort.

Mais je reprend mes esprits, en entendant cela je m'étais vivement retournée ! Il est malade ou quoi ? Sakura a sa tête reposée sur son torse, et ses mains l'enlaçais , elle se recula légèrement en le regardant suite à sa réponse:

_Naruto je t'en supplie oublie cette promesse et restons ensemble, Sai a dit que pour toi c'était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose et je ne veux pas que tu souffre !!

« c'est de ta faute si il souffre idiote » ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser .

_Sakura , je te l'ai promis et je respecte toujours mes promesses tel est mon nindô !!

_Mais Naruto tu ne te rend pas compte, tu ne va pas passait ta vie à t'entraîner pour le ramener, Si Sasuke ne veut pas revenir.... Tant pis !!

_ Je dois respecter mon nindô, ou sinon je ne mérite pas de devenir Hogake, en plus Sasuke est comme mon frère, je dois l'empêcher de faire des conneries !!

_Mais.....

Depuis un moment, je ne le comprenait plus ! Sakura voulait le libérer et lui ne veut pas sortir de sa cage ! Moi je ne suis jamais sortit de ma cage doré mais c'est parce-que je n'en avais pas le choix et personne ne me tendait la main ! C'est pour ça que je suis en colère contre lui, mon chakra se concentrait inconsciemment dans mes poings qui se re-serrer au fil de la conversation, mon regard s'était voilée tandis que mes larmes couler de nouveaux . J'entendis le « mais » de Sakura mais ne la laissa pas terminer, pour moi c'était le signale, aussi vive que l'éclair qui venait s'abattre me voilà partit! (bravo Hina-chérie!! / Hina: mais....mais....qu'as tu fait.....J'aime pas.....ce....ce sourire / Moi : Mouhahahaha tu verra ce que vaut une Hina en colère !! Mouhahahaha!! / tu....tu me fais peur...Hi.....Hinamiru-san !)

La tête de Naruto valsa en même temps que son corps dix mètres plus loin, en vrillant comme une torpille !! On entendait le souffle saccadé d'une jeune fille brune , qui avait le poing tendu vers l'avant, elle l'abaissa petit à petit en reprenant son souffle . Sakura était sur le cul et semblait terrorisée , plus par qui avait envoyé Naruto au tapis que Naruto au tapis lui même, et surtout avec la rapidité avec laquelle ELLE s'était déplacée , presque instantanément. La fleur se releva , la mine dépité, ne l'ayant même pas sentit , elle avait fayut voler avec son bien-aimé. Soudain la jeune brune se retourna vers elle et hurla « NE ME REGARDE PAS AVEC SES YEUX LA !!! N'AI PAS PITIE DE MOI!! » et c'est ainsi que la rose baissa les yeux, Hinata pleurer abondamment et sa elle savait que c'était en partie à cause d'elle . Connaissant par-cœur les sentiments d'Hinata , elle n'as pas hésité à l'embrasser et à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Les yeux de l'héritière se voilèrent de nouveau voyant le futur Hokage essayait de se relever tant bien que mal , l'idiot !!Hinata se précipita vers lui sous le regard effarer de Sakura. Cette fille n'était plus la Hinata qu'elle connaissait, non elle ne l'était plus et ca, par ca faute ! Ses yeux lui piquèrent, sa gorge se noua, la hyuuga avait toujours était une bonne amie, et elle , elle l'avait trahis. Et c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit son ex-amie à califourchon sur Naruto en train de le taper de toute ses forces, elle crier en même temps que la pluie battait son plein , le temps semblait accompagner la jeune femme dans son humeur.

Naruto ne sentait rien physiquement , mais mentalement il souffrait , il se sentait énormément coupable, car pour mettre Hinata-chan dans cette état , il faut vraiment le méritait! Le choc qui l'avait ressentit en se recevant le coup de son amie, n'était rien comparer à la peine que cette-dernière, il le savait ; Avant de se faire envoyer au tapis , en une fraction de seconde , il l'avait croiser son regard, déterminer et mélancolique à la fois. Son sang avait giclé de sa bouche et pourtant il s'en ficher, car sa douleur venait du cœur, le fait d'avoir fait souffrir sa plus précieuse amie. Et maintenant voilà qui pour la deuxième fois, qu'il se faisait battre par une fille dans un laps de temps, à cette penser il souria tristement. La première fois il ressentait les coups et s'empêchait de hurler de douleur, mais maintenant il ressentait les coups il n'avait pas mal.

Plus Hina le battait, plus son cœur se gonflé, Sakura impuissante tomba à genoux, pleurant comme une enfant. Si Hinata le frapper de toute ses maigres forces, elle pleurait de toute son âme, la pluie lui faisait coller ses cheveux sur son front. Ça la rendait beaucoup plus belle, et plus magnifique encore, on aurait dit un ange, non! Une déesse! Justement la pluie était le temps préférée de cette « déesse », quelle ironie, il pleuvait quand elle était à bout !

Naruto sentait la pluie tomber sur son visage , encore intacte sauf la joue gauche, mais était-est-ce vraiment la pluie ? Il ouvrit les yeux , et voyait Hinata pleurer en même temps que le ciel. Ses yeux lui piquait, pourquoi ca virer toujours comme ça ?! Personne n'avait le droit vivre heureux ?! Il referma les yeux se laissant aller, souriant de nouveau, était-il fou ? Surement ! Dans Konoha il semblait que tout le monde devenait fou! Il n'allait pas échapper à la règle ! Tout d'un coup ,il ne ressentait plus rien, était-il mort ? Non il entendait encore la pluie s'écrasait contre le sol où il gisait !Alors était-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Non.... Il ne sentait plus Hinata sur lui, il rouvrit les yeux et se mis en position assise. Elle était là , légèrement courber serrant ses petites mains, le regard voilait, il attendait qu'elle réagissent , toujours rien!

_Tu as le cœur gros Naruto , oui peu de gens on un cœur comme le tien , ta gentillesse et ton humour, ainsi que ta bonté et ta générosité, on fait que tu as était facilement écouter et intégré.....certes tu t'es battu , ta bataille as était silencieuse mais réel , ton courage et ta détermination t'ont amené à te battre avec les plus grands.....Mais…...

Naruto as su qu'en n'entendant pas le « -kun » elle lui parlerais sérieusement. Et c'est d'un coup qu'elle releva brutalement la tête en disant et dévoilant son visage baigner de larme et crisper par la douleur .

_MAIS TU N'ES QU'UN SOMBRE IDIOT !!!!! BAKA !! BAKA !! BAKAAAAA!!

Naruto sursauta tout comme Sakura ainsi que bien des ninjas cachés : comme Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba, Ino et j'en passe beaucoup d'autre. Naruto ne pu dire qu'un « hein ? » et Sakura un « huh? » Qu'Hinata recommença à crier.

_Oui tu as bien entendu, si tu court toujours après des chimère......TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE SUR CETTE TERRE !!! si tu t'entraîne jour et nuit pendant toute ton existence, a quoi ca te sert de respirer !! pourquoi tu souriais quand je t'ai frapper ?! Tu trop bon, pour être humain !! Tu ne m'as rien fait j'aurais jamais du te taper, alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSER FAIRE !!! pour te punir....? Te punir car tu ne m'aime pas de la façon dont je t'aime ? Te punir parce-que tu n'as pas oublier les sentiments que tu as pour Sakura ? Te punir parce-que maintenant je souffre ? Mais t'es con !!! vraiment con !!! on t'offre la possibilité de sortir de la cage que tu t'es construite toi-même, alors pourquoi tu ne sort pas ?! Pourquoi tu ne vole pas ?! On m'as déjà tendu une main à moi, pour me sortir de mon enfer, mais je les refuser et me suis accrocher aux barreaux pour ne pas sortir de cette cage !! Mais maintenant je le regrette amèrement.... je ne sortais pas car j'avais trop peur de la réalité qui est une fatalité, je me suis enfermée et je me suis détruite de l'intérieur.......Regarde.....regarde où j'en suis maintenant.

_Hinata-chan........ murmura Naruto dont le regard se voilé

_Hinata...... murmura Sakura dont les larmes ne cesser de couler.... ainsi que tout les ninjas cachés qui était trop bête pour avoir encourager Naruto à poursuive cette chimère du nom de Sasuke!

_ j'ai toujours penser que j'étais invisible et que personne ne m'aimer, c'est toi qui m'as tendu la main Naruto me montrant que même un « raté » pouvais devenir l'égale d'un « Génie » Malheureusement maintenant je me dis que je me suis trompés......regarde ce que tu es devenue « une machine à combattre pour devenir plus fort » et LE ramener. Dis c'est vraiment ce que tu désirer ? IL reviendra de lui même ou........il ne reviendra jamais..... Si tu agis comme ça....tu peux dire adieu à ton rêve de devenir Hogake....

_NE DIS PAS CA !!!!

_ OH QUE SI JE VAIS LE DIRE !!! car dans la vie il faut apprendre à être égoïste ! Es-tu égoïste ?!

_OUI JE LE SUIS !! CAR JE NE PENSE QU'AS MOI !!! ALORS QUE TU AS DIT M'AIMER, JE N'AI PAS PU REPONDRE A TES SENTI......!!!!!

Hinata se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure en répliquant, l'interrompant:

_NON ! TU NE L'EST PAS !!! Tu me dégoûte !!

_HEIN ??!! s'étrangla t-il en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, ainsi que Sakura et l'assemblée silencieuse.

_ T'as façon de penser me dégoûte réellement ! à.....à ton avis.... pourquoi je t'es taper ?

_ parce-que je le mériter !!

_tu vois , t'as façon de penser me dégoûte répéta-t-elle.

_ en quoi te dégoûte-t-elle ?!

_ les humains sont égoïste alors que toi tu ne l'est pas !! c'est pour ca que tu me dégoûte.....Pour tu ne penserais pas un peu à toi ?! À TON avenir et pas à celui des autres ! Apprendre à dire non, quand tu n'en as pas envie. Si tu étais réellement égoïste, tu n'aurais pas attendu de tenir ta promesse de ramener Sasuke-san à Konoha, pour pouvoir avouer tes sentiments à Sakura!!! ton nindô ,tu te le met la où je pense !

« Elle est si vulgaire est-ce vraiment la Hinata que je connaissait? non elle l'as dit elle même elle.....a sombrer dans le K.O totale mais elle dit des chose tellement vrai. Suis-je si idiot pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? » pensa le jeune Uzumaki.

_ Parce-que moi je ne te soutiendrait pas, dans une voie qui te mène à la mort ! Certes tu as le droit de pratiqué ton nindô, mais seulement quand c'est vraiment nécessaire, pas quand sa te tue !!! tu m'as bien comprise !!!? Répond es-tu devenue muet ?! C'est uniquement pour cette raison que je m'en suis prise à toi , uniquement pour cette raison, cette fois j'ai pensé à toi, pas à moi !!! TU n'as aucune raison d'exister si tu fais seulement ca pour les autres ! La prochaine fois que quelqu'un te frappe , demande lui pourquoi ? Et si sa raison est valable pour toi laisse le faire ! C'est tout !! si tu n'as toujours pas comprit TU N'AS MOURIR !! si tu n'as comprit T'AURAIS DU MEME TE LAISSER TUER PAR PAIN !!

_HINATA !!! hurla Sakura et Hinata se retourna lentement vers elle

_Dit.....j'ai pas raison? Et de plus de quoi tu te mêle ?! Tu lui as ouvert sa cage ,à moi de lui en faire sortir !! Car tu en es incapable te sentant trop coupable, je le sens à ton chakra qui se perturbe..... Ne l'oublie pas, je suis l'héritière Hyuuga !!

_Hinata , tu n'es plus la même !!! as tu toute ta raison ?! » C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata sursauta , la pluie battait plus fort , la foudre venait de s'écraser en face de Sakura sans la touché et cette dernière était complètement tétaniser.

_ NON !! NON !! NON !! je ne veux pas la tuée !! laissez là tranquille!! elle est le bonheur de Naruto !! hurla -t-elle au..........ciel? De plus me connais tu vraiment......Sa-ku-ra-san ? Et vous tous caché dans les arbres me connaissais-vous ?! Affirme-t-elle en jetant des regards noirs vers la direction de plusieurs arbres , et les autres sortirent de leur cachettes . Comment les avaient-elle, ils ne savaient pas mais ils s'en fichaient , tous avaient des mines d'enterrement ce qui fit rire Hinata aux éclats. Tous le monde la regardaient choqué ce n'était pas un vrai rire , juste un rire.....jaune qui sonnait étonnamment faux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent « non.....Hina.... » provenir d'un Naruto qui essayait de se relever et quand il fut debout, il continua:

_ Non…..Hina.... on ne te connait pas puisse que tu te cachait des autres et bégayait sans cesse.....ne sachant pas t'exprimer.....- les sourcils d'hinata se froncèrent- il est vrai qu'on ne te connait pas beaucoup » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle ce qui la fit reculer d'un pas « Mais on t'aime comme tu es.....parce-que.....parce-que tu es notre amie.....tu es toujours à nos côtés ! » Il était maintenant à deux pas d'elle quand il tomba sur son épaule, il est tout prés d'elle , elle sentait son souffle dans son cou , elle ne rougit que légèrement, après il n'était plus libre, puis il l'enlaça dans ses bras, elle écarquilla les yeux sur la surprise « maintenant je peux te le dire.....je t'aime » tous le monde sursauta mais pas la concernée, Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais ca ne put retenir ses larmes, elle avait mal, très mal maintenant elle sait ce qu'a put ressentir Hinata , quand elle entendit sa voix elle re-sursauta ainsi que l'assemblée « d'un amour fraternel... pas vrai Naruto-kun? » et il répondit « d'un amour fraternel Hinata-chan » ce fut un soulagement pour Sakura, un totale soulagement! Puis Hinata rit ,de nouveau d'un rire jaune !puis elle pleura sur l'épaule de Naruto en l'enlaçant , un peu plus tard elle y invita Saku qui se lova entre eux puis tous les ninjas de leur promos, les professeurs préférant regardant de loin, une larme au coin de l'œil.

_Yamato tu pleures.....dit un ninja d'un ton lasse

_Kakashi c'est juste une poussière dans l'œil et toi ?

_moi aussi...répondit le Kakashi en question

_C'est ca la jeunesse de Konoha, Bravo , je suis si fière !

_Gai.....Firent tous les ninjas adultes

_OUIIII ?? questionna-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux, pleurnichant comme un bébé.

_ TA GUEULE !! firent-ils

_ouins!! vous êtes méchant!!!

_ pitoyable senseï ! Dirent tous les adolescents sauf Lee qui rejoignit son maître dans son délirent

_ vous nous faite honte! Crièrent Neji et Tenten en chœur !

_ Galère ! Soupira Shikamaru

_ oh ca va le flemmard ! Répliqua Temari

_ ah......femme galère !

PAF dans la gueule pauvre Shikamaru mais ce n'était pas finit non pas finit. Une jeune fille en larme âgée de 13 ans regardait la scène elle souria tristement.

_ Onee-sama nous devons sauvez l'hokage !

Tous le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille en faisant les yeux ronds sauf Hinata qui souria et Sakura qui dit d'une voix triste que l'hokage était dans le coma et qu'elle ne pourrais pas se réveiller.

_Vous avez tord , moi et Hinata pouvont la sauvée ensemble , seulement ensemble et se sera la fin de ce tyran de Danzo.

_ c'est vrai vous pouvez ? Je t'en supplie Hinata-chan sauve là !! s'exclama Naruto plein d'espoir , c'est comme une mère pour moi, si tu peux le faire fais-le s'il te plaît ! » Hinata le regarda tristement puis ferma les yeux avant de déclarer « je veux bien, après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre mais toi Hanabi » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur qui séchait ses larmes et lui fit un sourire made in Naruto!

_Je te suivrais partout où tu ira, PAR-TOUT !!! hihihi

_mais Hana.....

_Pas de mais onee-sama !!! On y va !! ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant la main , Après tout c'est notre Hokage et nous devons faire tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la protéger !!!

Tous le monde la regardaient « quelle charisme » pensèrent-ils sauf les adultes qui ne voyaient pas ca d'un bonne œil! Hinata prit la main de sa petite sœur et se posta à ses côtés ,elle remarqua la réaction de leur ainés voyant qu'ils avaient compris, leur fit un beau sourire et fit non de la tête. Comprenant qu''ils ne devaient pas intervenir, ils firent comme si de rien n'était, mais ca venait de faire « tilt » dans la tête de Shikamaru Il a pas 200 de QI pour rien ! Il s'écria « NON.....VOUS N'ALLEZ TOUT DE MÊME PAS...... » il fut interrompit par Hinata et Hanabi qui firent un « chut » inaudible mais elles accompagnèrent le geste à la parole, les autres étant tourné vers lui ne les virent pas. Et le plus intelligent ninja de Konoha se stoppa nette et fit un sourire gêné au autres, ils se retournèrent tous.

_Nous vous accompagnons au moins nous seront tous à ses côtés, lors de son réveille , firent Lee, Naruto, Kiba et Sakura. Accompagné d'un « ouais! » majoritaire. Shikamaru avait une mine a déterrer les morts, Temari le remarqua et lui demanda si sa allait bien , n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, il rougit puis lui sourit lui répondant que tout allez bien pour le meilleur des mondes: mais......parce-qu'il y'a toujours eu un mais ! Le tableau ne collait pas , il n'avait pas soufflait son éternelle galère et cette larme qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était pas son imagination ! Elle baissa la tête ,triste et cette comme ça qu'il se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'hogake avec une Hinata réticente -très réticente- à l'idée de les ramener et c'est en les regardant ,comme si elle voulait graver leur image, qu'elle reprit la route

Devant la chambre de Tsunade , la cadette des hyuuga toqua à la porte, et c'est Shizune qui ouvra, la mine triste.

_Hinata et Hanabi vont sauver Tsunade !!! laisse-les passer shizune no onee-chan!

_ il est impossible de sauver tsunade à moins de......NON JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS PASSER VOUS ÊTES BEAUCOUP TROP JEU...ne » elle tomba sur l'épaule de......Hinata!!

_Gomen Shizune-sempaï vous parlez beaucoup trop.... souffla t-elle à son oreille.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fais ca !!!? » l'héritière poussa la porte et entra pour posait sa sempaï sur le mur dans face pour revenir à la porte.

_ Seul cinq personnes ont le droit de rentrer pas plus et si j'ai fais ça Naruto c'est pour son bien, elle est juste....

« _paralysée ? Je suis paralysée ?! C'est la petite Hinata qui a fais ça ? Je vois tout ! Mais je peux n'y bouger ni parler. »_

___C'est moi qui choisirait , Toi (Naruto) Toi...(Sakura)....toi....(saï)....hummm toi (Kiba) et enfin..... toi (Ino)

_ bien on rentre alors? »Hinata et sa cadette s'écartèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite laissant place à ces cinq personne.

Puis soudain Kakashi et Yamato sentir quelqu'un leur tirait les manches : « vous aussi ! » et ils ne purent que dire, « ah.....OK »qu'ils furent tirés vers l'intérieur.

_ Hanabi......la concerné leva la tête , elles étaient assises sur les genoux de part et d'autre de Tsunade -vielle- qui était à même le sol.

_tend les mains au dessus de sa poitrine!

_Haï!

_Maintenant contrôle chakra dan tes mains et fais le jaillir sans allez trop vite....

_ Haï ! Hinata posa ses mains au-dessus de ceux d'Hanabi et les lui serra elle ferma les yeux et fit jaillir un chakra bleu clair, et étincelant de même de même que sa petite sœur chérie, elles sourièrent ensemble puis Hinata posa une question qui ressemblait plus à un ordre !

_Naruto....

_« Naruto ? Sans le -kun c'est pas bon » oui ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante

_Promet-moi de......de sortir de ta cage....promet-le moi !

_ Bien sûr je te le promet !! et tu sera même là pour voir le résultat !!

_ oui c'est cela..... répondit-elle dans le vague sentant ses forces diminué. Petite sœur ?

_ haï onee-sama ?!

_ Je t'aime ! Sa petite sœur sursauta avait d'avouer qu'elle aussi l'aimée, on retrouvera maman, sandaïme-sama et tout les autres !! rajouta-t-elle en riant!

_oui onee-sama (grande sœur pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas comprit)

Les heures passèrent sous le regard affolé de Shizune, les deux jeunes filles perdaient beaucoup en énergie, les perles de sueur coulait de leurs fronts et leurs respirations devenaient saccadés

_Kakashi-senseï vous direz à Neji-nii-san de lui enlever sa paralyser temporel ?

_oui je le ferez.....je.....le lui direz.....vous êtes vraiment brave......les filles (une goutte tomba à ses pieds puis plusieurs suivirent)

_ merci pour le compliment Kakashi-sensei! Ne pleurez surtout pas, nous sommes heureuses ensemble !! dirent-t-elle en synchronisation

_Pourquoi vous pleurez ? Sensei ?

_ Pour quelqu'un Sai, pour quelqu'un..... souffla-t-il

_ Mettez fin......à l'air de Danzo....pour nous....souffla Hanabi

_ Arigatô et.......Sayonara ! Aishiteru......Naruto-kun !( merci et adieu! Je t'aime Naruto)

Naruto commença à paniqué : « Hein pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »Et c'est dans un dernier souffle « on va.... dormir.....un peu » qu'elles dormirent sur le ventre de l'Hokage « ah, ce n'est que ça , bonne nuit Hinata-chan, Bonne nuit Hanabi-chan » Quelque seconde plus tard dans le couloir tandis qu'as l'intérieur Tsunade reprenait sa forme de jeune, et commençait à remuer sous les acclamations des jeunes et les larmes des adultes présents. Neji ne cesser pas d'avoir qu'en soudain une décharge lui vint au cerveau , il entreprit avec ses mains d'atténuer la douleur en faisant une pression sur sa tête, à ses côtés Tenten et les autres commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

_Neji c'est ton sceau maudit ?

_aaaahhhh ma tête, elle va exploser !

Dans un coin de la ville la même chose se passait, plusieurs hyuuga marqué de la sceau maudit souffrait atrocement , est-ce que les Hyuuga de la branche principale avait décidé de les exterminer ? Impossible, invraisemblable !Alors :

_ NON HINATAAAAAA !!! HANABIIIIIII !! NOOOOOOOOOON !!

ce cri provenez d'un homme ayant atteint la quarantaine, le chef Hyuuga venait de tombé à genoux, les douleurs des membres de la famille parallèle avait cessez et deux fantômes étaient apparu au milieu d'eux , une plus grande que l'autre se tenant par la main elles sourièrent, elles clamèrent d'une même voix : « vous êtes libres !!! Sayonara !!! mina !!! » et elles se tournèrent vers l'homme ayant criait « sayonara otoo-sama » puis elles disparurent ensemble se souriant l'une l'autre, devant les larmes d'un père se sentant atrocement coupable. Il se dirigea vers une grotte étrange et en ressortit avec un livre noir au bord dorée et il se dirigea vers l'assemblée Hyuuga devenue une seule et même famille ! Qui n'attendait que son verdict sur ce qui venait de se passait:

**Côté Tsunade :**

Elle commençait à remuer signe qu'elle se réveillée, elle voulu se lever mais deux poids l'en empêchèrent, elle ne put que s'assoir: sa tête lui lançait mais elle se stabilisa, Sakura lui sauta dessus, tandis que Naruto cria son éternelle « La veille » il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir, Sai souria pour de vrai, tandis que Ino tenta de réveiller les deux dormeuses, mais quelque chose clochait : Kakashi et Yamato ne la regardaient ni elle et surtout les deux poids qui pesait à peine sur ses cuisses. Soudain ce fut le déclic, L'hokage officielle qui n'avait pas offert un seul regard, à ce qui l'avait retenue de se lever complètement: Deux visage pâle, souriant , les yeux clos , les mains liée, allongée paisiblement. NON !! elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Kakashi qui entre temps avait dédaigner la regardait, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il détourna son regard vers le sol. Elle reporta son attention sur la pauvre Ino qui essayait de réveiller son amie en la secoua légèrement , Naruto en avait fais de même avec Hanabi , mais aucune réponse.

_ Hinata je t'en pris.....réveille-toi Tsunade-sama est debout vous avez réussit !

Tsunade jeta un regard en biais à Naruto ,qui lui répondit en souriant .

_Et oui la vieille !! Elles t'ont sauvé la vie! Tu as perdu ta langue ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

En effet Tsunade pleurait, en caressant les cheveux de ces deux jeunes filles ainsi que leurs joues, elle détourna un moment le regard vers Shizune qui ne bougeait pas mais dont les larmes n'avait guère cessez de couler . Puis allongea Hanabi et Hinata à ces côtés , pour Sakura et Sai ce fut aussi le déclic mentale: Sakura s'épouvanta « Non, ne me dîtes pas.....!!! » ne recevant aucune réponse ,elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer , Sai arriva derrière et lui frotta le dos pour la calmer.

Ino commençait à avoir les yeux qui piques , Naruto s'écria « mais qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura-chan?! » Ino secoua Hinata avec plus de hargne qu'au départ « Réveille-toi!!! mais bon sang réveille-toi !!! Allez tu m'as dit que tu allez devenir, une spécialiste du juuken !! alors....debout....debout ! » N'osant même pas vérifié le poul de son amie, elles croisa les bras sur le corps devenu froid de Hinata, et y réfugia sa tête , elle pleurer tout bonnement comme une enfant, réalisant qu'elle n'allait plus revoir un de ses proches. Kiba vint la prendre dans ses bras , et versa des larmes silencieuse, il caressa une dernière fois la joue d'Hinata se remémorant son visage paisiblement endormie ainsi que celui de sa sœur, quelle tragédie ! Il resserra son étreinte sur elle , cette dernière se jeta sur lui n'arrivant plus à supporter , la froideur de corps de son amie.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien ! Regardant la scène autour de lui, tournant sur lui, il tomba sur le regard dur de Tsunade. Non, Non, Non !! il ne pouvait simplement pas le croire ! Pas elle !!N'y sa sœur , il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la faisait saigner et secouant la tête négativement en répétant « Non , Non ,Non !! vous mentez !! tous ça c'est qu'un rêve !! un mauvais cauchemar!! Je vais me réveiller !! » Puis soudain, il se souvenu de ses paroles « c'est vrai vous pouvez ? Je t'en supplie Hinata-chan sauve là !! s'exclama Naruto plein d'espoir , c'est comme une mère pour moi, si tu peux le faire fais-le s'il te plaît ! » Qu'elle idiot il l'avait fais ! « Promet-moi de......de sortir de ta cage....promet-le moi ! » oui un idiot, c'était un idiot , ses larmes à lui aussi couler, tout Konoha pleurer....silencieusement ou bruyamment. Naruto n'en pouvait plus de rester dans cette pièce, il sortit en quatrième vitesse, frôlant Neji au passage.

_c'était Naruto à l'instant ? Demanda Shino

_ Et il pleurer ? Rajouta Lee

_Est-ce que sa à foirer ? S'inquiéta Choji en mangeant ses chips

Tic . Le bandeau protecteur de Neji tomba au sol ainsi que les bandages qui recouvrait son front ,Tenten s'horrifia, plus rien , un front aussi lisse que celui d'Hinata.

_Neji ta marque ?!!

_Quoi , ma marque?

Tenten se jeta sur lui les larmes aux yeux.

_tu n'as plus de marque maudite, ca veut dire que tu es libre !!

Tous le monde dans le couloir poussèrent des exclamations de joie, tout le monde ? Non pas Neji , qui repoussa doucement Tenten pour ouvrir à la volée la porte entrouverte: Et ce qu'il vit le fit reculer cognant Tenten au passage « Hinata-sama.....Hanabi-sama ? » et l'hogake prit la parole tandis que les autres n'ayant pas comprit poussait -de nouveau- des exclamations de joie

_ CA SUFFIT !! »Tout le monde se tut, Tsunade inspira grandement séchant ses larme au passage, « Hinata Hyuuga et sa cadette Hanabi Hyuuga on sauvait l'Hogake Tsunade , en se sacrifiant de leur vie ! C'est pour ça qu'elles auront le droit à un enterrement digne de leur sacrifice ! Veuillez tous les jounins présent prévenir tous le village de cette enterrement tous devront y assister ! »

Chouji avait arrêté de manger ses chips qui tombèrent au sol, Lee avait arrêter de sautait par tout, Temari releva soudainement la tête , alors que celle de Shikamaru se baissa, Tenten eut un haut les cœur, Shino fit tombait ses lunettes qui dévoilait deux magnifiques yeux marron doré. Akamaru Aboya, et chacun eut sa réaction.

_Hokage-sama j'ai une dernière volontés des deux concernées , dit Kakashi

_ Quelle est-elle ? Je l'exaucerait !

_ tout d'abord elles demande à Neji de dé-paralysé shizune ! Il s'exécuta et Shizune se cala contre un coin de la pièce, séchant ses larmes et ensuite de mettre fin à l'ère de l'Hogake remplacent Danzo !

_Quoi ?! S'étrangla Tsunade ! Ce vieux fou à prit ma place !!! les ANBU aussi présent devront se rassembler pour le surveiller et lui dire que je suis vivante !

_ Haï !! dirent tout les ninjas

Vers l'arrière Shikamaru commençait à partir quand il fut retenu par la voix de Temari

_ T'était Au courant pas vrai !! dit-elle les larmes aux coins des yeux

_ Et alors ?

_Pourquoi tu l'es en a pas empêché ?!

_parce-qu'elle me l'ont interdit !! c'est tout! Fiche moi la paix maintenant !! tu m'agace ! IL commença a partit quand il sentit, quelqu'un le prendre par la taille l'empêchant de s'en allés , « mais moi je t'aime flemmard, doublé d'un idiot, triplée d'un macho !! alors je m'en fiche complètement que je t'agace ! » Dans le ciel , deux fantômes se disputer joyeusement « je t'ai dit qu'il finirez ensemble ! Tous comme ton coéquipier et l'autre belle blonde! » l'autre répliqua « Et j'ai parier sur Neji et Tenten! Naa! » « pff mauvaise perdante !! » puis elle rajouta « tu veux leur dire un dernier adieu comme avec otoo-sama ? »demanda-t-elle « Haï, commencons par Temari et Shikamaru !

Dans la tour ces deux derniers furent parcouru d'un frisson froid et qu'elle ne fut pas la suprise quand ils virent une fille transparente leur tirés la langue, et une autre leur faire un V de la victoire avec ces deux doigts. Celle qui leur a tirés la langue , souria et leur dit « Quelle beau couple vous faite !! Longue vie au flemmard et à la furie déjantée » puis elle leur fit un clin d'œil en disparaissant « sayonara les tourtereaux ! » et l'autre qui semblait plus jeune et qui leur avait fais le signe de la victoire, fit un énorme sourire montrant toute ses dents « je lui avait dit que vous finirez ensemble et j'ai gagné , Sayonara Nara-san, subaku-san ! » Les tourtereaux en question rougirent et se mirent dos à dos en murmurant « quelle peste ces filles !Hihihi »

Pareil pour Ino et Kiba qui sursautèrent mais sourire en rougissant , Tous ce qui était dans la pièce et dans le couloir les virent et elles s'adressèrent aussi à eux

_ Longue vit aux Shinobi et au kunoichi !!

_ Hanabi arête de faire l'enfant ! Réprimanda la plus grande !

_mais je suis une enfant répliqua-t-elle

_ Sayonara Nii-sama tu es libre !! maintenant tu peux voler de tes propres ailes !! clamèrent d'une même voix avant que Hina boude .

_ et Adieu a vous tous ! Longue vie aux couples et à l'hokage !

_Adieu les filles dirent t-il tous en souriant, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des fantômes !

_ direction...commença Hinata

_ Naruto je suppose termina Hanabi

_ ouais c'est ça !!! A bientôt Sakura-san

_ Si elle n'avait pas trois ans de différence.....

_On aurait jurés voir et entendre des jumelles !

Au mont hokage:

Deux fantômes apparurent devant lui : la plus grande souriait ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

_ Comme on l'as dit à Kakashi-sensei on est heureuse !!

_alors ne t'inquiète pas Uzumaki-san et rejoint....

_Sakura-san/ Haruno-san dirent-elle de vivent avant de se donner la main et de disparaître

_ok.....je vais le faire.....bande d'idiotes.....Hihihi!

Et il se leva, le soleil était de retour à Konoha et maintenant ont voyait un beau arc-en-ciel ...un ? Non deux arc-en-ciel côte à côte c'était merveilleux et le discour de Hiashi auprés des Hyuuga c'était bien passé et touché à sa fin

_ …..le prix de votre libération est grand mais je suis tout de même content pour.....et oui le seul moyen de libérer la branche parallèle était d'assassiner les Héritières, et j'en était incapable....

_ vous voulez dire que les fantômes de tout à l'heure était réel et que c'était Hinata-sama et Hanabi-sama ?! S'écria un membre de la branche parallèle et garde rapproché des deux soeurs

_Oui Aoki-san c'est bien ca.... soupira le chef

_ Alors nous leur feront un grand Hommage....!!.S'exclama un autre membre

_ A nos héritières préférer ! Termina un autre , Hiashi sourit , un vrai sourire , pour la première fois sa famille était heureuse

Prologue:

Tous le monde avait participé a l'enterrement et à l'hommage fais a ces deux petites Guerrière !Leur nom furent gravé dans la stèle des Héros ! Leur tombes ont était placé côte à côte! Danzo fut surveiller de très prés par Tsunade et ses ninjas d'élites . Sai comprend mieux les sentiments des autres, Choji mange beaucoup moi et il est devenu Beau et costaud. Shino ne porte plus ses lunettes noir et sa veste col roulé , ce qui faisait qu'il était très convoités par les jeunes femmes de village, le trouvant magnifique. Tenten et Neji sont ensemble et ce dernier sourit presque tout le temps, Pareil pour Kiba et Ino qui apprécie beaucoup Hana, Tsume et Akamaru. Shikamaru est avec Temari, il est moins flemmard qu'avant et elle moins furie . Lee reste le même mais moins fou qu'avant, Sasuke est revenue à Konoha avec sa fiancé Karin et ses deux amis Suigestu et Juugo! Les villageois l'ont réintégré sans problème. Et enfin Naruto et Sakura vivent le parfaite amours rendant souvent visite à Hinata pour lui parler des nouvelles de Konoha.

Personnes ne les as oubliées ces héroïnes et elles aussi assises sur leur tombent elles papotent de tous et de rien , Rendant visite à Sandaïme qui se promène au village et Asuma qui est constamment avec kurenaï , on parle bien de leur fantômes ne l'oubliait pas !Leur paradis c'est Konoha et ils ne s'en iront pas de si tôt ( l'auteur déglingue et invente tout mais c'est pour faire style heureux et prospère dans l'humeur et la joie pour les fantômes aussi ) Même ce pervers de Jiraya ! Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise quand Hinata (fantôme) voient Sasuke la traiter de baka et ensuite de sourire et posée un bouquet de fleur sur sa tombe et celle d'Hanabi : Avec sa fiancé Karin , faut qu'il as eu vent de ce qui s'est passé et c'est assise sur sa tombe qu'elle lui souria elle et sa « jumelle » ayant trois ans de moins. Sasuke sursauta et se frotta les yeux puis les réouvrit et regarda de nouveau les tombes : rien ! Les sœurs éclatèrent de rire sans que personne ne les voient où ne les entendent plus .

_Qui y'a t-il Sasuke tu es malade ?

_ non , non.... j'ai du trop usé du Sharingan.

_ pourquoi ca ?

_ Parce-que je crois avoir vu Hinata-san et sa cadette sourirent.

_en effet mon chérie! Je crois que tu t'entraîne beaucoup trop! Rentrons ! Lui dit-elleen le prenant par le bras

_ Mais je ne suis pas fou Karin !!

_ il n' y a pas de mais....

_ bon ok !

Puis la dénommée Karin , une fille aux cheveux rouge se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil accompagner d'un sourire vers les tombes et elle murmura

_ A bientôt les filles !

Et elle repartit avec un Sasuke impatient de manger, qui lui disait de venir sur le champ ! Les deux filles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire : « A bientôt Karin-san !! » et elles se tapèrent dans la main, cette Karin percever les auras et donc les voyaient et les entendait : quelle dont extraordinaire. Au moins elles auraient une nouvelle amie et c'est en la suivant du regard que cette histoire se termine sur une Karin qui rit aux éclats en rejoignant Sasuke qui râle .

FIN

Mot de l'auteur:

C'est une one-shot qui m'est passer par la tête , j'espers que vous avez aimer, car pour tout vous dire le Naru/Saku et Sasu/Karin ne sont vraiment pas mes couples préférer ! A plus tard les amis !!

Hinamiru !


End file.
